The present invention is related to methods and apparatuses for marking anatomical features for medical procedures, and is more particularly directed to a method, apparatus, and kit for marking openings between the fallopian tubes and the uterus (tubal ostia).
Menorrhagia is a disorder caused by hormonal disturbances, uterine fibroids, polyps, or overgrowth of the uterine lining, and which results in heavy or prolonged bleeding during the menstrual period. One treatment for menorrhagia is to remove the endometrium, or lining of the uterus, through a process called endometerial ablation. In endometrial ablation, the endometrium is burned away, vaporized, or otherwise ablated using a tool such as a heat generating or cryoablation device. After treatment, the endometrium heals by scarring, which usually reduces or prevents uterine bleeding.
Many women who are candidates for endometrial ablation are also of childbearing age, and in some cases it is therefore either advisable or desirable to prevent pregnancy after or in conjunction with the endometrial ablation. If sterilization is an appropriate choice for the patient, a selective tubal occlusion can be provided in conjunction with the ablation procedure. Selective tubal occlusion consists of placing occlusive devices at the openings of the fallopian tubes (the tubal ostia) to block the tubes from the uterus. Tubal occlusion is a non-surgical procedure that is desirable because it provides a significantly faster recovery time than, for example, surgical tubal ligation. Furthermore, tubal occlusion can be provided concurrently with the endometrial ablation procedure, thereby increasing efficiency and limiting the invasiveness of the procedures.
While it is desirable to combine endometrial ablation and tubal occlusion into a single procedure, however, the endometrial ablation procedure frequently results in debris which remains in the uterine cavity after ablation, and further changes the uterine wall such that the appearance of the uterus is significantly different after ablation than it had been prior to ablation. Therefore, it can be difficult to locate the tubal ostia after ablation, rendering a proper insertion of the tubal occlusion devices difficult or impossible.